When You Let Mori Plan a Slumber Party
by Bane-Dane
Summary: ...You get to anger cops, watch chick flicks, scare people, and sing. Sound like an interesting slumber party? Believe me, it is. Especially if you have a air soft rifle on your back. That takes the cake. Fudomine one-shot.


Another story? This time longer? Yes! This is my longest one-shot some far. I hope you all enjoy it. Some of this happened to me while some happened to my good sophmore friend. Quite interestinf of I do say so myself. Have fun reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Takeshi Konomi does. If I did, Kamio would be going out with Ann. But sadly, this is not true. I also don't own Invisible Rope, air soft guns, or John Tucker Must Die.

* * *

Kamio, Shinji, Tachibana, Mori, Uchimura, Sakurai, and Ishida were all sitting in a circle. They would have put Tachibana in the middle, but he insisted it would be less weird this way.

I bet you're wondering what Fudomine's regular's are doing? These seven males have gathered here to be marr-Sorry.Wrong fanfiction. They're together because someone (coughMoricough) suggested to have a sleep over so they could all have a little fun before Nationals. But, in reality, we all know that Mori is secretly working for Inui so he can give the Data Man Fudomine's data so he (Data Man) can take over the world! BUHAHAHAHAHA!...Not really though. They just wanted to have some fun.

The seven players all gathered at Mori's house who at seven-thirty PM for fun, food, and funk (Haha three F's). Everything was calm and uncrackish until eight, when they began truth or dare.

"Kamio, truth or dare?" Mori asked and, for some strange, untold reason, he had an evil glint in his eye.

"Tru-"

"WUS-"

"FINE! Dare me," Kamio quickly switched.

"Excellent," Mori smirked/smiled," I want you to take my Air soft Rifle, strap it to your back, and anger a police officer by acting stupid. All of us will follow you to make sure you complete the dare."

"Fine but I don't think there'll be any police officers out this late," Kamio accepted the rifle from Mori, and they made their way out onto the street.

And Kamio's prediction was correct for the first forty-five minutes of waiting. To pass the time, the group of seven played Invisible Rope. Six people stood on one side of the street, across from a lamp post, and pretended to pull a rope as a car passed. The cars slowed but then speed up after they realized that nothing happened. To add to the act, Ishida stood on the other side of the street and pretended to get knocked down when the rope was pulled. Finally, a police officer appeared in his cop car.

"Kamio-san, why do you have a rifle on your back?" the officer asked getting out of his car.

" What rifle?" Kamio spun around, looking to where the fake gun wasn't pointing off his back and spun around in a circle a couple times until he looked in the opposite direction and saw the gun," Oh that gun!"

"I'm going to need to ask you to go bring that back home."

"I don't know where I live."

"Which street is it?"

"This one" Thank God that Kamio lived on the same street as Mori.

"Which side?"

"The right"

"What's the house number?"

"I don't remember"

"How do you get home?"

"My dad drives me."

The cop then entered his car and began to talk on his walkie talkie. For a minute, he seemed to forget about the seven boys standing outside.

"On three, we split up and meet at my house," Tachibana ordered/whispereed.

The seven boys looked back at the officer, he was still on his walkie talkie.

"THREE!"

All seven split into seven different directions. Running through woods, bushes, over mailboxes, fenced in yards, crazy dogs, until they met up at their buchou's house a good fifteen minutes later. All of them had little debris in their hair from running through everything imaginable to get there.

"Aniki, I thought you were over at Mori-san's house," Ann came out of the house when she noticed the group standing on their front lawn.

"Well, Ann, we were until Kamio's dare." A quick glance at Mori. Tachibana never glared at his teammates. "Then we had to split and we chose here as out meeting place," Elder Tachibana explained.

"Buchou, our friend is here," Sakurai pointed down the street at an oncoming familiar cop car.

"Alright, meet back at Mori's in ten. Bye sis," then they were all running again.

By the time everyone was back, it was nearing nine-thirty. They all agreed to watch a movie to get relaxed. For some reason, they agreed to watch John Tucker Must Die (On Mori's request). That's when Shinji began his ramblings.

"Why do we have to watch this movie? Isn't it a chick flick? Not that I don't mind watching this movie. It just seems a little weird to be watching it with six guys instead of girls. I mean, guys don't watch chick flicks unless they're with their girlfriends but none of us have girlfriends. I know Kamio wants to ask Ann to be his girlfriend, but he's single until he gets the guts to ask her out or Tachibana-san lets him ask his sister out."

"Shinji, shut up. The movie's starting."

I'm not going to describe this movie because I'm sure most people have seen it. If you haven't, rent the DVD and watch it. Only buy it if you know you'll like it.

So, the movie finished and everyone agreed they would never wear a thong, even if Tachibana-san told them to and said how good it felt.

Then, well, no one had any idea what to do. It was nearing midnight and, for teenage boys, it was still too early for anyone to go to bed. So, Uchimura told his real life mysterious encounters.

"A week or so ago, I was outside playing basketball and I saw a little girl hiding behind a mailbox. This girl had on blue jeans, a white jacket, and a brown shirt underneath. I ran in my house for ten second to tell my mother to take a look at this girl. When we came out, she was gone. I checked the entire neighborhood and I didn't find that little girl."Uchimura finished one part then started on his dream. "Then I had a dream three nights in a row of that little girl coming into my room and stabbing someone in my bed."Then the short boy began his third part. "Then something else happened to me. My dad and I went to a local temple and I stayed in the car. While I was in the car, I heard thumping noises above me. There was also a tree near the car and I saw an old lady peaking behind it. I got out of the car and looked all around the tree. There wasn't an old lady anywhere. So I went back to the car (nothing on top of the car) and I heard the thumping noises again."

Mori then recalled something about Uchimura's story," I remember you telling me that. I was walking around me street and I saw that brown t-shirt girl too with a girl from my class. I'll call her (even if it's an unnatural hour to be awake)." Mori picked up the house phone, turned it on, placed it to his ear, then took it away, and turned it off. "There's no dial tone, and I heard a little girl's voice."

Everyone in the room waited for a 'Gotcha!", but it never came. One after another, they all tried the phone, but all they got was a little static and no dial tone. Every member of the team was getting creped out.

"I'm going to get some Dr. Pepper. Sakurai, Kamio, Shinji, want to come with me?" Ishida asked while standing up. The other three boys agreed to come, believing strength in numbers so they wouldn't get attacked by something nonliving.

While the four were gone getting drinks, Tachibana asked Mori if he really heard a little girl's voice and he replied no. The buchou of the team then calmed himself down, now knowing what Mori said was false, but it didn't solve the dial tone case.

When the four returned, they managed to convince Shinji that aliens were going to come and abduct him. They used a light up back massager, an orange street light, random screaming and pointing, and also a mark on the wall the bed made to trick him. By the time it was one-thirty, they had Shinji completely convinced.

After that, they all drifter off into la-la land one by one until the last person went to bed at three-thirty AM.

In the morning, they were awakened by a falsetto voice singing 'Gimme Shelter' by the Rolling Stones. Who was this mysterious singer? None other than Kamio singing on Rock Band. His voice was terrible, but, the sad part is, he was hitting all of the notes.

The seven boys then had a peaceful breakfast until a knock came at the door.

"Open up! It's the police! We have the house surrounded!"

"I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T HAVE RAN!"

* * *

End Note: I have no idea what happened to my friend's phone connection so that parts left blank. 


End file.
